<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She sees through your Masterpiece by Minasium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143473">She sees through your Masterpiece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium'>Minasium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artists, F/F, Writers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina dedicated her life to writing, She's a writer who understands people well, even stories behind an untold art pieces she was able to notice the emotion of it's artist. And she knew from the artwork that the artist is not in a good state.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She sees through your Masterpiece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note that i based this off my own perspective and opinion so yeah may contain Grammatical errors and Typos. </p><p>i think at one point i wrote a filipino line or something, sorry for that. Also please don't hesitate to ask anything if you find the story confusing cause i was confused myself when i wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The perk of being a writer is that you understand people more than anyone else. You write different characters with different personalities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That... can be an advantage and also a disadvantage. </em>
</p><p>"Come on, Mina, Try to relax yourself sometimes, The deadline is not near yet, right?" Sana, one of the Author's few friend, said.</p><p>"That's right!  I got us a free Art exhibition tickets! we can go there this saturday!" Momo, Another one of the Author's few friend,  exclaimed.</p><p>"You already got us ticket, Do i have a choice?" Mina—an author who's life has been dedicated to writing, has received a lot of awards and prizes due to her outstanding novels — sighed as she type on her laptop.</p><p>She was busy writing—typing— when her two friends came in her house barging in like it's their own. But it didn't matter to her, She'd known the two for so long, She can consider Momo and Sama her sisters-by-heart with all the years they've spent together.</p><p>"But really,  You deserve a break, You lack  Vitamin D. You look like a vampire cause of how pale you are" Sana joked as she prepare food for them to eat.</p><p>Their author friend only nod as she was focused on writing.</p><p>"You won't get married at this point" Momo proceed to laugh like a dolphin because of what she said.</p><p>"I don't need to get married" Mina decided to save her files and turn her laptop off, She can't focus if it was noisy. </p><p>"But Momo is right, You need to find someone at least" Sana shrugged her shoulders as she enter the living room holding a tray of cookies and milk. The set of food that they've always like to eat since they were kids.</p><p>"If this is about me being happy, Then i don't need... want... a significant other to make me happy" Mina answer as she take a cookie from the tray. Mina believes that these two are enough for her, and also Jihyo the last of her few friends. She was never social so her circle of friends have alwayd been small, Basicly it's just her childhood friend before jihyo came in the picture.</p><p>Jihyo is also a writer,  A big fan of Mina. Then things went well between her and Sana therefore adding jihyo to Mina's small circle of friends.</p><p>"We won't be here with you forever, Mitang" Momo said before drinking her milk.</p><p>"That'll eventually happen, i know but it's not like you won't be my friend anymore when we grow older, are you like planning on breaking our friendship or something?" She scoffed</p><p>"No, That's not what i meant"</p><p>"Means you'll still be my friend. I'll find someone when i find someone, I'm not rushing, i'm happy being alone"</p><p>Momo at Sana exchanged looks before heaving a sigh. They've always been encouraging her to look for someone but she always say the same answer. "I'm happy being alone" </p><p>The two stayed at Mina's place until mina herself decided to kick them out as she has to finish at least the chapter dhe was writing. Besides, they'll be seeing each other this Saturday there's no need to stay up till night like what they usually do.</p><p>Mina opened her laptop again and proceed to write her new novel titled Fight The Night. Wherein the Female MC is a depressed student who wanted to take her own life but was seen harming herself at the school's gym by the Male MC. (please don't steal, This is the novel i'm working on:))</p><p>She was still lost by her uninvited guests that she lost track of what she was suppose to write.</p><p>A sigh escape her mouth.</p><p>She save her files and decided to read the thoughts of her readers through twitter.</p><p>She check if anyone was tweeting about it, There is a different platform to really see her reader's comments but she preferred checking in twitter as there was always this one user who compliments the way she writes more than how the story flows.</p><p>And as expected. When she checked the #FightTheNight she saw tons of tweets from the same person.</p><p>User @/Yongsun.</p><p>"Finally! an update!"<br/>#FightTheNight</p><p>"Is it weird that i'm crying over how well written the story is?"<br/>#FightTheNight</p><p>"ahhh the way she writes each character's emotion😩 i'm suddenly curious what @/BlackSwan looks like,  I bet she's someone with an unpredictable personality"<br/>#FightTheNight</p><p>And many more.</p><p>She checked the comments under the third tweet and there're lots of people curious about what the author looks like. She never really showed her face before. When she was awarded only the staff working under her took the award.</p><p>She... Is living a peaceful life without the noise of people swarming in to have photos with her. She knows it's unfair because of the love she receives but she wanted to keep being a writer lowkey. The only ones who saw her face already are her editors. </p><p>She then proceed to thank everyone who gave a good impression on her new Novel before logging off and continue writing.</p><p>She felt happy after reading the feedbacks and she can finally focus on writing again.  It's thanks to her readers that she doesn't need a significant other... For now.  </p><p>###</p><p>It was past 2 when Sana came to pick Mina up from her house. And it turns out the latter was just picking her clothes in the closet.</p><p>"How typical of you, Minari" Sana opened the door to her closet, not minding the fact that her bestfriend was only wearing a towel to cover her naked body.</p><p>Mina was about to protest and kick her out of the closet but Sana was quick with  helping her look for clothes.</p><p>"I went early cause i know you'll have a hard time choosing your outfit" Sana choose a a simple yet elegant looking clothes for Mina to wear. </p><p>The younger woman thanked Sana as she leaves the closet.</p><p>Minutes later Mina came out wearing a white long-sleeved shirt partnered with black jeans and white sneakers.  No one will ever guess that she is actually a writer.</p><p>After a couple minutes more of making herself look presentable to the eyes of people that would see her, They finally left her house and proceed to go at Momo's who was spamming them with texts asking where they were and why they aren't picking her up yet. </p><p>Once they finally picked Momo up they proceed to head at the art exhibition. </p><p>On a flier given to Momo together with the free tickets,  It says that the art exhibition was planned and done by 4 artists under one company. The said artists to participate are Kang Seulgi, Yura, Mino, and Sun. </p><p>Mina nodded as she read the flier. There were also description of where this particular artist excels at.</p><p>Kang Seulgi is a master of impressionism and she frequently use Oil Pastel to create her pieces. </p><p>Yura, An artist who uses hyper realism, her sketches looks so real to the reference that you wouldn't be able to find the difference.</p><p>Mino, A cubist, He is widely known around korea for his cubism kind of art style.</p><p>and lastly, Sun, She uses abstract expresionism. </p><p>Mina notice the lack of description from the last artist and thought why her description was too short but she disregard the thought and focus in what Sana was saying.</p><p>She was talking about how Jihyo surprised her with a small gift she bought from her vacation yesterday.</p><p>"That's sweet" Mina said in a straight face and Momo sighed at how her face doesn't match with whtat she said, nonetheless, it was typical of Mina and she decide to ignore it.</p><p>The three arrived at the venue and saw less people as the exhibition was actually closing for the day in two hours.</p><p>"Okay we should've went here earlier" Sana laughed as they enter , the staffs (as what mina assumes) greeted them with a smile before letting them inside after taking their tickets.</p><p>"It's a good thing we came here late" Mina says as she immediately admires the beauty of each artwork hanging on the wall. "We can appreciate the arts without the crowd" She followed.</p><p>She was not a fan of crowds after all.</p><p>They first started looking at the pieces done by Yura. Beside the artwork was it's reference and the description from the flier was true. You really wouldn't be able to differentiate the two.</p><p>"Amazing" Mina mumbled, This was one of the few times where Momo and Sana witness Mina appreciating something through admiration and that is why the two decided to bring Mina in an Art Exhibit.</p><p>"really?" Someone from behind asked, The three look behind and saw three people wearing the same shirt with their name tags on the left part of the chest. </p><p>"The artists?" Mina asked smiling, Seeing Mina socializing wasn't new but Mina intiating a conversation is a rare sight.</p><p>"Yes" The one named Yura answered "I'm glad you find my art amazing"</p><p>"Oh i'm sure i'm not the only one who's amazed" Mina replied and her two bestfriends agreed with her.</p><p>The three artists then proceed to show them around,  Explaining the story behind their works and Mina has not felt this happy before.</p><p>"This is so amazing" She said repeatedly while listening to Mino as he state the story behind his arts</p><p>Though the other two were confused with the concept of Mino's art style, Mina managed to understand. </p><p>The three artists were glad hearing Mina's admiration. They believe that the story behind their works are as complicated as writing a book but Mina understands them all.</p><p>They proceed to go check out Kang Seulgi's works and it was as amazing as the past works they've seen.</p><p>"Is Van Gogh your role model?" Mina ask the girl that looks similar to a bear. A cute bear.</p><p>Kang Seulgi's mouth formed an O and did not expect to hear that from a new(? she's not sure)  visitor.</p><p>"Yes..." The three was now really amaze by Mina's skill of defining their works.</p><p>"Although your style is completely different from Van Gogh, I can sense your intense emotion while creating this, The energy that your chosen colors pulsate, This is amazing" Mina said in awe. Momo was keeping in mind how much Mina said that word ever since they came and she actually lost count.</p><p>They  proceed to go on the last room where the last artist hanged her works.</p><p>"Ms. Sun left to rest earlier as she suddenly felt unwell so we can't really tell the stories behind her works" Yura stated as The three started looking around.</p><p>It was all an Abstract impression, As stated in the artists' description. "It's alright" Mina replied looking at a really colorful abstract. </p><p>Of course other people wouldn't be able to describe an artists' work unless it was told to them before. But somehow... Mina understands the story behind the works of Sun. Not fully understand it but she can sense the feeling and emotion of the artist while staring at the piece. </p><p>She felt the nostalgia while looking at it, she then proceed to look at the rest and there was this unsettling feeling as the paintings changes color. It was then tainted with black.</p><p>The four remaining pieces was tainted with black, Slowly swallowing the other colors as if it's contaminating it. </p><p>"This one looks like a flower" Momo said admiring the beauty of what seems like a flower but in Mina's eyes, It was an explosion.</p><p>The three present artist thanked Momo, Sana,  and Mina for visiting and giving unheard compliments.</p><p>But before Mina follows Momo and Sana at the parking lot she ask one of the artists until when they'll do this art exhibit.</p><p>"Until this Wednesday, Mind if i ask why...?" Mino answered.</p><p>"I was thinking if i returned maybe i can get to meet Ms. Sun...?" </p><p>"Oh..  She'll surely be at the closing of this exhibit so of course, Then i'm guessing we'll see you again...?"</p><p>"You bet"Mina smiled genuinely before thanking Mino, Yura, And Seulgi for creating amazing art. She then immediately went to the car and saw Momo and Sana waiting for her inside the car.</p><p>The two started teasing her the moment she entered as they saw how Mina interact with the male Artist.</p><p>"No it's nothing like that, But anyways, Can you please get me a new ticket, Mo?" Mina asked pleadingly.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not interested in the guy?" Sana teased when she heard Mina's request</p><p>"It's not about him, It's about the last artist that we didn't get to meet" Mina answered truthfully. </p><p>The two knows that mina was never the type to lie so they stopped teasing her and asked why she wanted to meet the last artist.</p><p>"Artists are like Writers, They create pieces of art with their thoughts and emotion, They can also have different personalities" Mina said and the two were confused as they really didn't get the answer they wanted to hear.</p><p>Mina sighed in disbelief "I'm not 100% sure but i know that artist is in trouble"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Momo ask, Sana let momo with the questions and focused on the road.</p><p>"If you notice the sequence of her art it turned from colorful to something that has a lot of dark and black paint" Mina started explaining. "Also the last one is not a flower, It's an explosion, An explosion of mixed emotion" </p><p>The two finally understood what she meant and why she wanted to meet the artist.</p><p>Mina thinks the artist is in trouble and might've need someone who can understand her. </p><p>She doesn't know why exactly she would do that but she sees similarities between Ms. Sun's art and her on going novel.</p><p>When she got home she immediately change to a more comfy clothes before opening her twitter account to read more feedbacks.</p><p>She then decided to tweet a random thought "Don't you think artists are well associated with writers?" </p><p>The moment it tweeted she was bombared with likes,  retweets and quotation, Some were asking whether this is a hint or a spoiler but she decided to ignore them and let them think whatever they want. playing with the minds of their reader are one of the best thing of being a writer, Their reactions are priceless and there are others who create theories as well.</p><p>Either way, Mina makes sure the readers get the answer by clarifying that it was only a random tweet.</p><p>But then someone agreed. </p><p>It was once again @/yongsun. </p><p>"Yes, Most of the artist i know are also writers and it's amazing, They are amazing" The user replied.</p><p>She decided to like that tweet and log off. She couldn't shake the feeling off her.  </p><p>Like what she said earlier, Artists also have different personalities, While writers write different characters with different personality, Artists interprets someone or something using their visual imagination then proceed to take it out using art. </p><p>Abstract expressionism is one of the most common thing artists do to release their emotions as it doesn't really require any heavy rule. You don't need a reference. All you have to do is let your hand move as you let your heart take control. </p><p>Mina's mind was usually filled with new prompts but for tonight it was filled with something that she couldn't explain.</p><p>The next day, Momo gave her a new ticket and all she have to do was wait for Wednesday to come.</p><p>Mina request Sana and Momo not to come uninvited as she is busy writing. </p><p>She manage to finish three chapters because of the unsettling feeling inside her, She was extra motivated somehow. She can't shake the feeling of meeting an artist that may or may not be in need of help.</p><p>Wednesday came and Sana was there to prepare the perfect fit for her unfashionable friend.</p><p>"Do you want a lift or something?" Sana ask looking at her bestfriend that was wearing a white long sleeved dress. </p><p>"Sure" Mina said and laugh, Sana laughed as well. "I should gift my car to my brother" </p><p>"Yeah right" </p><p>The two proceed to go out and Sana drove Mina on the way to the event.</p><p>"Should i wait or...?"</p><p>"You can go,  Thank you,  i'll see you later" Mina waves goodbye at Sana as she walk towards the entrance of the exhibition. The guards greeted her with a smile before letting her in,  There were more people than the first time they went here but for an art exhibit this is less.</p><p>Somehow, Mino,  Who was actually anticipating the arrival of Mina,  greeted her with a smile.</p><p>"Hello" He said tilting his head on the side.</p><p>"Hi"Mina greet back. </p><p>"Ms. Sun is, present today,  Like what i told you,  Do you want to meet her now?" Mino asks and Mina nod awkwardly.</p><p>Mino lead her towards the last room where Ms. Sun's painting were located. There were less people here.</p><p>The moment they enter they notice a small lady staring at Ms. Sun's last piece located at the left corner of the room.</p><p>"She looks young" Mina thought.</p><p>Mino called  the artist and the moment she turned around Mina find herself in awe, She look beautiful. She's as beautiful as her artworks.</p><p>"This is the person i told you days ago" Mino said and pointed at Mina, the author then smiled at the petite looking artist before handing her hand out.</p><p>"I'm Mina" Was the only thing she said.</p><p>The artist smiled at her and Mina already confirmed her thoughts, She was indeed in trouble. Her smile was warm but her eyes was cold.</p><p>"Chaeyoung" The girl answered, shaking hands with Mina. She then proceed to wonder why would a beautiful woman want to meet her, according to Mino and the others, That was her first time going in an art exhibit and she doesn't look like someone who does art as well and she didn't act like she was the biggest art enthusiast when they first met her. So Chaeyoung doubts that Mina is a huge fan of hers.</p><p>"Well then, i'll leave" Mino then left and returned to his space.</p><p>"So...?" Chaeyoung,  Commonly known as Sun, Broke the ice and asks.</p><p>"Oh, I want to know what this is" Mina pointed at the flower like abstract painting. It was the one where Momo though it was a floeet but Mina think it's an explosion.</p><p>The artist look weirdly at her "You didn't seriously came back here to ask for that...?" </p><p>"i did, So as a visitor,  May i know the story behind this art?"Mina asks. </p><p>"Okay" Chaeyoung was still weirded out by Mina but decided to go with the flow. "What do you think is this? i mean what do you see?" </p><p>"An explosion" Mina answers as though she knew already, it was just her hunch but Chaeyoung's reaction seemed to prove that her guess was correct. </p><p>"Am i right?" Mina removed her gaze at the painting and move to look at Chaeyoung's shock expression.</p><p>"Y-yes" She mumbled, people would tend to answer "Flower" and this was the first time that she heard the right answer.</p><p>"I am in no place to mind in your business but i can see that you are not fine" Mina went straight to her actual reason of coming back in this event.. </p><p>The shock and unusual feeling inside Chaeyeong grew. She doesn't know the person in front of her but the lady talks as if she knew what's going through </p><p>"I'm not a stalker or anything" Mina defended herself. "Truth be told, i'm writer" </p><p>"When i first came here and when i first saw your works i was amazed as it shows vibrant and different colors, It was amazing,  But when i saw the fourth to the last it was then tainted with black" Mina says, explaining the things she notice on chaeyoung's art pieces.</p><p>"The third to the last piece has more black than the fourth one, Same goes with the second one it has become like the trigger and darkness was swallowing the colors, Then this last piece, was the result, It exploded" Pagpapaliwanag ni Mina, She was expecting some sort of a reaction but of course,  She knew the girl was in trouble but proceeds to talk without pausing. </p><p>She noticed how Chaeyoung looked away.</p><p>"That was too insensitive of me, i'm sorry" Mina immediately apologized and ask if chaeyoung was alright.</p><p>"How do you —know?" although her voice cracked, She still asked. She wonders how some writer manage look behind the story of an image. No it's not just an image, it's a piece of art.</p><p>"I'm a writer, I've dedicated my whole life in writing and i've always had a feeling that Artists are associated with writers" Mina explained. Chaeyoung remember seeing words similar to that, she just can't remember where.</p><p>"But yes... this is an explosion" Chaeyoung tried to stop herself from crying...</p><p>"This is an explosion of emotion—"...but as she go more in with the detail she couldn't stop herself anymore.</p><p>Tears streamed down her cheeks and Mina offered her arm like what she does to Momo and Sana when they are sad.</p><p>Chaeyoung, was weirded out earlier but the way Mina explains her understandings, already tells what kind of person Mina was. </p><p>She accepted the embrace and they hugged at the corner of the room for a couple of minutes. No one saw them as the room was located at the end of the place, and everyone's attention was in Mino. </p><p>"My main purpose here is to confirm your condition and now that i was right,  You can always talk to me" Mina says as she pat the artists' back.</p><p>###</p><p>The event finished, Chaeyoung accepted Mina's invitation of talking to her. She thinks someone who understood her paintings—even without her explaining—would be great to talk with.</p><p>"Why exactly are you doing this?" Chaeyoung couldn't help but ask,  they were seated inside a cafe on the corner. "You could've ignored it"</p><p>"i can't turn a blind eye on something i know i would regret in the future, It is clear the you were... " Mina nod, trying to avoid the mention of the D word. "And i'm a writer. The story i'm writing is quite similar to your state so"</p><p>"You're too kind"</p><p>"No, I just don't want to have regrets, Selfish huh?"</p><p>"Not really... Thank you" Was the only thing Chaeyoung could think of saying.</p><p>She was depressed. The last 4 abstract painting of her shows how worse her depression were as the months gone by. It was hard. She lost her parents, The only pillar of support she has left. She was unmotivated to continue her passion. But at the same time she wanted to live on.</p><p>For months she felt different kinds of emotions, Every night she'll break down, asking why she was left alone in the world with no one beside her.</p><p>Her mixed emotions were too much, and she was determined to end it all after the exhibition. and that explosion was her last. It illustrate not only her emotions but how she wanted to explode and begone.</p><p>But Mina came in the picture.</p><p>At first she thought Mina was weird. But then soon understands why she felt so familiar.</p><p>Months after knowing each other, Chaeyoung found out that  Mina was her favorite author.</p><p>"You are <em>the</em> BlackSwan?" her reaction was the best one Mina witnessed. Mina always liked the reaction of her readers, right?</p><p>Then Mina found out after that that Chaeyoung was Yongsun.</p><p>"Why yongsun?" Mina asks, trying to connect the dots that would never connect like parallel lines.</p><p>"I don't know, random, i guess,  And for the screen name Sun, It sounded like my surname,  Son" Pagpapaliwanag ni Chaeyoung.</p><p>"That is indeed random" Mina nodded, Chaeyoung then ask why her pen name was black swan.</p><p>"i used to do ballet, and the first book i've written was about swans" Mina giggled when he explained and Chaeyoung find it cute when she smiles.</p><p>"I didn't think i'd be friends with my favorite author" Chaeyoung scoffed. "I've always admired how you write stories, The way you describe a character, How the story flows..  It's amazing" Chaeyoung smiled in awe.</p><p>"Your books are one of the things that made me not end it, and to think it's author would actually be the reason how i'll overcome it, Thank you, Mina"</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that"</p><p>For months Mina dedicated half her time to writing and the rest was to Chaeyoung. Helping her overcome her anxiety and depression.</p><p>By the 3rd quarter of the year she finished writing, Fight the Night. </p><p>When Mina said Chaeyoung's state was very similar to her novel, she wasn't lying. The story really is similar.</p><p>One night,  Momo, Sana,  Jihyo and Mina celebrated the success of Mina's newly published book.</p><p>"So how is it with Chaeyoung?" Momo asks, Intrigue by how her friend  is finally (possibly) having a significant other /they hope so/</p><p>"She's doing well" Mina nodded proudly. She manage to save a life.</p><p>"No, momo means your relationship with her" Sana repeated Momo's question and made it more understandable for their author friend,  Funny how amazing the love story is from her novels but her own love story doesn't even have any progression. The three knows Mina is fond of Chaeyoung and has grown to love her not only as a little sister—it's what mina says— But it's love in a way where she wanted to protect her no matter the cost. (cause?)</p><p>"I don't know" Mina says, She usually know her answer to this kind of question but the fact that she doesn't only confirms one thing, She is in love with Chaeyoung.</p><p>"All the more reason why we need to  party!!!" Jihyo screamed holding a bottle of alcohol up.</p><p>Momo hugged Mina tightly "I'm so proud of you" She faked cried , Sana then laughed hysterically and joined her girlfriend into partying loudly.</p><p>They partied si loudly until they receive complaints from their neighbors.</p><p>It was a very hectic night, Celebrating the success of Mina's new novel and also how Mina finally, Finally! manage to love someone.</p><p> </p><p>For the next days The three encourage Mina to confess her feelings. But she was scared to be rejected not noticing the signals that Chaeyoung have been sending her.</p><p>This proves that no matter how smart you are, there're still some things you can be stupid at.</p><p>Mina take a hiatus from writing and was living her life in her own house,  Trying to think of a way on how she'll confess.</p><p>Chaeyoung on the other hand can't find the perfect opportunity to confess as she was always busy with doing commissions. She was able to go back to her artistic side without worry all because of Mina.</p><p>No words can express how thankful she is to Mina. If Mina was a selfish person she wouldn't be making art anymore, Wouldn't even be alive.</p><p>But thanks to her, She managed. It was the way how Mina talked to her everytime she's sad. Any words that comes out her mouth was soothing and calming.</p><p>Tomorrow is a "Don't work day" As told by Mina and Chaeyoung was just about to text her if she has plans for tomorrow but Mina texted her first.</p><p>"Let's have dinner here in my place tomorrow"</p><p>"Ok:)"</p><p>Chaeyoung guessed it was the day, But she also didn't get her hopes up as she knew how dense Mina was when it comes to love in real life,  In stories she is such a romantic person it's as if she has a lot of experience in it although she said she never had a anyone before. Or maybe she just read too much books that she learned Love there.<br/> <br/>Either way, Chaeyoung prepared herself for whatever's gonna come.</p><p>###</p><p>Chaeyoung entered her house the nth time but was still amaze by it's simple and minimalist design.</p><p>"Good evening" She greeted with a smile, Mina mirrored her and let her inside her house.</p><p>Mina feel tensed and nervous with what she's about to do. </p><p>"How's your hiatus?" Chaeyoung ask siting down the couch.</p><p>"It's good, It feels nice to rest for a long time" Mina respond "How about you, how are you feeling?"</p><p>"Never better" Chaeyoung giggled and saw Mina gesturing for her to come in the kitchen.</p><p>She saw Mina prepared an Italian cuisine for their dinner and it's Chaeyoung's favorite. </p><p>"This like my second hiatus since i started writing" Mina giggled before they started eating. "So i really can't help but write something, do you want to read it?" Mina asks, Embarrass as it is actually her way of confessing.</p><p>"i'll read anything written by my favorite author" Chaeyoung answered as she eats what Mina made for them and then proceed to make noises telling the food is good.</p><p>He reaction have always been so nice. Mina likes it in every way.</p><p>
  <em>I think it's a good thing, i met you </em>
</p><p>Mina smiles as she eat,  content at looking at the girl she love for the first time.</p><p>After eating they went back to the living room and Mina took her laptop out to let Chaeyoung read her written confession.</p><p>Mina sat next to Chaeyoung as soon as she got back on the living room. </p><p>Chaeyoung wanted to say something but Mina was too focused on making her read the story she wrote.</p><p>"It's short but, here" Mina pushed the laptop infront of Chaeyoung and she started reading.</p><p>Chaeyoung immediately notice how there was only dots as a title.</p><p>"I couldn't think of a title" Mina says when she notice the guest's confusion. Although it does have a title; Confession.</p><p>But of course she wouldn't write that.</p><p>Silence filled the whole house and the younger lady started reading.</p><p>""Don't you think artists are well associated with writers?"</p><p>the short oneshot was a story of how artists and writers are pretty much the same.</p><p>It tells how artists uses paint or whatever medium they use, and how writers uses pen—maybe a laptop— to express themselves.</p><p>Either way they both use their feelings to create works of art.</p><p>A writer express themselves by writing and through imagery the readers then can see the art inside a book.</p><p>An artist express themselves by painting, throwing all what they feel in an art piece, and the people who sees the art then can see a story.</p><p>Chaeyoung thought it was all about  artists and writers but as she read more the story changes but the plot is still the same.</p><p>I was forced to go in an art exhibition by my friends...</p><p>A loud knock interrupted Chaeyoung from reading.</p><p>The loud knock broke the silence of Mina's house.</p><p>Mina sighed as she knew who they were and told Chaeyoung to continue.</p><p>She, on the other hand, stood up and opened the door for her uninvited guests.</p><p>"I told you not to come uninvited, or you could've atleast told me" Mina says as she let the two inside.</p><p>"Oh, We didn't know you have a guest" Sana says and smiles weirdly at Mina.</p><p>"H-hello"Chaeyoung waved shyly, Mina then told her to continue reading while she deals with her bestfriends</p><p>"Should we leave then?" Momo asks knowing so well that mina wouldn't let the two leave even if she has the president as her guest and these two barge in she'd let them in.</p><p>"No, Stay up stairs or something" Mina answers.</p><p>"Are we gonna expect something?  cause imma call jihyo and dahyun to party" Sana whispers as she laugh. Dahyun is Momo's girlfriend.</p><p>"That will be decided later" Mina blushes before gesturing at chaeyoung.The two smiled teasingly before heading up stairs</p><p>"Don't mind those two" Mina says before sitting beside Chaeyoung.</p><p>Mina notice she was nearing the best part and she couldn't help but be nervous about it.</p><p>In the oneshot, Mina wrote how artists and Writers are alike and very well associated with each other but as the story progressed she then adds how she met Chaeyoung.</p><p>at first Mina tells her compliments with the other artist's arts. And it's exactly the same as what Mino and the others told Chaeyoung. She was amaze at how she remembers her words like she just said it seconds ago.</p><p>But it was months!  so it's unbelievable. Mina is unbelievable.</p><p>Chaeyoung then finished the story,  But she was shock at the remaining lines which was a question.</p><p>"Don't you think an artist and a writer fits perfectly with each other?"</p><p>And then she get it. Chaeyoung looks at Mina in awe. Her way of writing was still satisfying and amazing.</p><p>"So what do you think?" Mina asks, Hoping she got her message through the short story.</p><p>"About the story?"</p><p>"No, The question" Chaeyoung giggled at how straightforward Mina was.</p><p>"I think they do fit perfectly with each other"</p><p>"Really???"</p><p>"Yes. But Mina, i'm disappointed in you. How come you write a good romance novel but suck at confessing?" Chaeyoung scoffed and Mina turned red immediately. She was embarrassed at what chaeyoung said.</p><p>"e-every person has a flaw" Is the first thing Mina could come up with,  Due to her embarrassment.</p><p>"Yeah i thought you were perfect but it seems i found a flaw, Anyway the effort you put in confessing was really good i appreciate that, But it be best if you could just say it you know? Cause i love you too" Chaeyoung has always been straightforward but confessing her feelings sure is nerve-wracking.</p><p>Mina looked down, Her cheeks was beet red and she did not expect that reaction from her.</p><p>"You can be so dense sometimes author-nim, But i think that's what made me like you. You are a different person when writing and another completely different person in real life"</p><p>"T-thank you" She stutters,  Still moved about Chaeyoung liking her back.</p><p>"So are you not gonna say it back?" It seems that chaeyoung was waiting for that three words and 8 letters.</p><p>"I love you"</p><p>Chaeyoung smiled genuinely at Mina and was about to pull her in for a hug but then Mina's uninvited guests suddenly screamed at the kitchen.</p><p>"THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!!!!!" Momo screamed as she hug Sana. the two then proceed to inform Mina that  they already called Jihyo and Dahyun.</p><p>Not like she have a choice. </p><p>Momo and Sana started teasing the two, knowing pretty well that she'll go with the flow.</p><p>"I really thought you'll die single" Momo fake cried again and Chaeyoung couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>Jihyo and Dahyun arrived at Mina's place and introduced themselves to Chaeyoung.</p><p>The five spent the night embarrassing Mina infront of her love but chaeyoung didn't mind,  It was fun. She didn't felt left out.</p><p>They partied and watched movies and after a couple of hours Mina found herself staring at her four friends that was laying around her living room.</p><p>"I'm sorry, this is like your 3rd time meeting Sana and Momo  but—" Mina didn't get to finish her sentence "It's alright" Chaeyoung said while smiling from ears to ears, she had fun. They were really hyper but they were also good people to hang out with.</p><p>"But i didn't expect you'd be someone who can go along with  small parties and loud people" Chaeyoung giggled as she out blankets on top of Dahyun. Mina did the same to Jihyo and Sana. Momo already had a blanket with her.</p><p>"They are the people i'm most comfortable with, But i'm really not the type to party" Mina answers as she give Chaeyoung a glass of water. They sat on the counter chair facing each other.</p><p>Chaeyoung almost fell of the chair but she managed to balance herself.</p><p>Mina find it cute how tipsy the girl in front of her is.</p><p>"You know what?  you are right about Artists and writers, the only difference is that artists' personality are unpredictable"</p><p>"Why?  You're i unpredictable?" Mina asks, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah. Cause i bet you didn't see this coming" Chaeyoung then pulled Mina's head and kissed her on the lips.</p><p>Maybe it's because she's tipsy but Knowing Chaeyoung, She is brave and strong.</p><p>Mina really did not saw it coming and only manage to smile.</p><p>Chaeyoung parted and smile at her, no words can explain how thankful she is to the person in front of her.</p><p>One day is not enough to thank Mina,  In the end Chaeyoung only manage to say the simple words but has thousands of story to tell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>